


Styles Twins

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's twin brother visits the boys on tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Styles Twins

**Author's Note:**

> also found on tumblr at becauselouis.tumblr.com

Harry bounced up and down on the balls of his feet looking pleadingly up at Paul. “Please Paul? Please, please, please?”

“You know he’ll be much better off security wise if you just wait for him here Harry.” Paul avoided eye contact, feeling his resolve crumbling as Harry continued pouting at him.

“But he’s my brother and I haven’t seen him in forever and I really, really, really miss him.” Harry moved around shoving his pouting face in Paul’s line of sight. He grinned triumphantly as the older man sighed.

“Fine.” He paused waiting for Harry’s delighted exclamations to die down before adding, “But you have to stay in the car.”

Harry’s face fell a little but his grin kept firmly intact. He threw his arms around him briefly before pulling back with a delighted, “You’re the best Paul!”

Harry turned and ran out the room to join his band mates. “Paul said yes! I get to go pick up Eddie!”

The other boys whooped in excitement for their youngest member. “I can’t wait ‘til he gets here. Paul can we come to the airport too?”

Harry quickly latched onto Louis’ suggestion, throwing his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “Can the lads come too, Paul? Please? You know Eddie will love seeing them.”

“Sorry boys,” Paul replied. “It’s already going to cause enough havoc with the two of them. The rest of you will just have to wait for him here.”

The five groaned but accepted defeat and went back to their video games that had been set up in Liam’s hotel room.

Paul beckoned Harry out of the room and down to the car waiting out the front. “Now remember, you’re staying in the car, got it?” Paul asked. Harry rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored the question looking out the window. He was going to see his brother.

\---

The car door swung open amidst the numerous flashes from the paparazzi and in climbed a boy who was the spitting image of Harry.

The two boys sat grinning at each other before breaking out of their trance and flinging themselves at one another.

“Harry!”

“Eddie!”

The two twins embraced each other tightly taking no notice of the car as it began its journey back to the hotel.

“I’ve missed you,” Harry mumbled into his brother’s shoulder, still holding on tightly.

“I’d say the same but you’re always on the TV, so it’s like you haven’t even left. “ Ed joked pulling back to laugh at his twins pouting face. “I’m just joking Haz, I’ve missed you too.”

“So how long are you visiting for?” Harry questioned keeping one arm wrapped around Ed’s shoulder.

“Well I’m done with uni for the semester, so as long as you’ll have me.” The two boys grinned at each other, Harry latching himself onto his brother once more.

“Forever then.” He declared pulling back as the car pulled up to the hotel.

They both jumped out of the vehicle as it stopped outside the lobby, grabbing Ed’s bag and dashing inside without a second thought for Paul who was left to park the car.

“Come on the boys are dying to see you.” Harry called over his shoulder to Ed who was slowed down by his bag.

They ran into the lift jabbing impatiently at their floor number and bounced up and down excitedly as it began its journey. The lift reached their floor and the twins ran down the hallway stopping outside Liam’s door for Harry to open it using his access card.

Bursting into the room Ed managed to let out a shout of, “What’s happening One Direction!” Before both he and Harry were tackled to the floor by four shouting, very enthusiastic young men.  

The six wrestled together on the floor animatedly, shouting out cries of greetings and laughing like maniacs. They eventually managed to pull themselves off the floor and into a group hug.

“I’ve missed you guys.” Ed grinned. Although he wasn’t actually apart of the band, everyone knew that he was the honorary sixth member and had just as close connections with all the boys as Harry did (well maybe not with Louis – none of the boys quite shared that connection).

“We missed you too Eddie” Niall cheered.

“You know you’re our favourite Styles twin.” Louis piped up jokingly.

Ed laughed along with the other boys while Harry glared at Louis reaching over and shoving his shoulder playfully.

Louis grinned wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and whispering in his ear, “Don’t worry Hazza you’ll always be my number one.”  

The two boys stared at each other lovingly, broken out of their trance by Zayn. “Come on you two, you can be soppy later; right now we have to celebrate Eddie being here.”

“Let’s go down to the pool,” Liam suggested, “Niall and I have been working on our cannonballs. There’s no way you’ll beat us this time Styles.” He challenged and Ed turned to the two, sizing up his competition.

“Bring it on.” He declared, and the six of them cheered, grabbing their swimwear and charging down to the pool.

\---

After facing a rather embarrassing defeat to Ed in their cannonball competition, they were now gathered backstage passing time until their concert began.

Ed and Louis had managed to obtain rollerblades – although from where nobody knew – and were chasing each other down the hall in what appeared to be their own miniature roller derby.

Josh stepped out into the hall, barely managing to avoid being run down and sat down with the four watching.

“What are they doing?” He asked and Niall turned to him with pleading eyes.

“They’re having a roller derby but they won’t let me play or the teams won’t work. Please play with me Josh, these idiots are being boring.”

Josh grinned, agreeing quickly and Niall whooped pouncing at the two spare pairs of roller blades left by Ed and Lou. They quickly jammed them onto their feet and charged off down the hall in pursuit of the two boys rough housing at the end of the corridor.

Harry and Zayn roared with laughter as Niall hurtled into Ed, sending him flailing back up the corridor before falling on his ass.

Liam laughed along with the others shouting out a quick “careful Niall” to the small group.

Louis skated over to Ed, reaching down to ‘help’ the other boy, before quickly pulling his hand back and shouting out “MAN PILE” at the top of his lungs, flinging himself down onto the other boy. Niall and Josh quickly following.

Ed laughed breathlessly from the bottom of the pile trying to squirm his way from underneath his friends. “Help me Harry!” He yelled out to his twin.

“Harry can’t help you now.” Niall shouted back as the watching boys were rolling on the floor in stitches.

Their gathering was broken up by Paul declaring that it was time they started getting dressed before walking out shaking his head completely used to the boys antics.

Niall, Josh and Louis all climbed off of Ed and ran off to their dressing rooms along with Liam and Zayn while Harry stayed back to help pull his twin off the floor.

“Some help you were,” Ed grinned up at his brother, reaching up to grab his hand and hoist himself onto his feet.

“You loved every second of it,” Harry replied smiling back at his brother. “I know you’ve missed them just as much as you’ve missed me.”

“Fine you caught me.” Ed joked reaching over and ruffling his brother’s hair. “But I have. Missed you guys that is.”

The two boys smiled at each other, Harry pulling Ed into a gentle hug. “We’ve missed you too Eddy. All of us.”

\---

The concert was a roaring success as per usual. During the twitter questions Ed had been pulled out on stage, Niall thrusting his guitar into his hands, and led the boys through their very own rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody (it was one of their favourites when the band was first starting out). The crowd had absolutely loved Ed’s appearance, begging for more as he had departed the stage.

The show finished and it was hugs all round as everyone celebrated yet another successful performance, then they were all ushered into the waiting cars, waving at fans through the windows as they were wheeled out of the parking lot and back to the hotel.

They had then settled down in Harry and Louis’ room – the two boys had even made an effort to clear away some of the junk – breaking out the video games again and ordering pizza.

Ed grinned to himself, happy to sit back and listen as the five friends joked around, poking fun at Louis’ gaming skills and throwing food (much to the distress of Niall).

Harry leaned over, draping his arm around Ed’s shoulder and whispered in his ear, “You okay? You seem a bit quiet.”

Ed looked over at his brother and cuddled into his side. “I’m fine Haz.” He smiled up at his best friend in the world. “I’m just really happy to be here.”

Harry beamed down to his brother in return. “I’m really happy you’re here.” He replied and they continued gazing at each other for a moment, before looking away and joining in the conversation with the friends once more. 


End file.
